Dark Pony
by Tyrneavin
Summary: She was a dark pony. They shunned and treated her differently...she was the possible evil seed. She was also...the evil seed that saved them all.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello people! I am Fox Lady, and welcome to my first My Little Pony fanfiction. I know I know, OOOhh no not one of those evil new writers AHHHH! Well guess what people, I was around when the My Little Ponies where in full swing! I have quite a few of them, my favorite ones being Baby Honey Pie and FlowerDream. Honey Pie shall be in this story, but shall be known as Rattles instead of Honey Pie (because Rattles is cuter name to me). MUHAHAHHAH! Paws, the father, is based on Baby brother Paws (grown up by now), her mother is based on the pretty pony Gardenglow. DarkHeart by the way, if made as a toy, would have to be made in the 'Sweetheart sisters' slender molds. Anyways! Okay yeah....I have seriously been freaked out by some of the stories sent in, I won't meantion any names.....shifty eyes....but hopefully no one will see mine as one to be freaked out by. Anyhow here we go.

Summary: She was a dark pony, shunned and discluded by all but her baby sister...and yet she was the only hope left for Dream Valley.

Disclaimer: .......People....please, I own like 4 ponies, do I really look like they're mine? However DarkHeart and a few other characters seen later are mine. (because I have yet to see a pony like Darkheart =D!)

- ------------------------------------------ 

There was a little home that sat under a wisteria 'tree', the wisteria running along the lavendar roof, the dangling blossoms falling over the sides and laying against the shingles, in spring sometimes it seemed like the roof was made of wisteria it was so thick. The outside walls were painted a blue color, painted the color of the wife's eyes. The shutters on the walls were shaped like butterfly wings and lavendar like the roof, and the door a half cut door. Right now the top was open and the lower half shut. Two ponies stood infront of the door, dressed up nice and fancy to go to the ball at Dream Castle. Paws stood beside his mate, his sea green coat all shiny and his dark pink mane curled nicely. Watching his wife with cruelean eyes, he listened vaugely to what Gardenglow had to say to their eldest daughter.

Gardenglow watched their daughter with her warm blue eyes. Her purple hair was shiny and sparkly like it always was, extra curled though, so she would be ready for this party. Her lavendar coat was gleaming beautifully. She had wanted her daughters to go, but their father, disgraced with their eldest, wouldn't have it. Gardenglow then decided that it would be best that she stay with her little sister, who didn't want to go anyway. She loved both her daughters to death, but their father....

You see, DarkHeart, their eldest, wasn't like most ponies. Oh yeah she was an earth pony but...well.

DarkHeart's black coat always held a certain gleam to it, even when she didn't try to fix it up. Her glossy dark bloody red hair was very striaght, without one curl unless all the hairs curled in that direction, her mane flowed down past her neck, then razored off, as was her tail. Around her neck she wore a spiked collar, and a pair of spiked bracelets around her forelegs. No-one knew or wanted to know where she had gotten them. On her hind, she held the symbol of a heart, which was cracking in various places, they had almost named her HeartBreak for it, but decided against it. She had her mother's body shape, slender legs, face, and body. She was taller than normal ponies. She had beautiful amythest eyes, that held a look of icy cold. She only looked at her mother or little sister with what warmth was left in her slender body, everyone else recieved the cold glare of indifference from the black pony.

Darkheart was treated differently from other ponies. Gardenglow felt pain for her daughter, she wanted DarkHeart to be happy, maybe find the love of her life and have little ponies to care for. Or grow up and have her own house closeby, full of lovely flowers that DarkHeart and herself loved so much. But no, DarkHeart would never have these things. All the things Gardenglow had dreamed up for her little sunshine during Gardenglow's pregnancy were dashed when she was presented to Majesty. DarkHeart was never going to be a normal pony.

"Now take good care of Rattles while we're away. Watch and water the plants, and maybe write up one of your lovely stories, or draw another masterpiece like you always do." Gardenglow said in her sweet voice to her eldest, the daughter she felt the most to cry for.

"Alright." DarkHeart replied. DarkHeart's voice was soft like her mother's, but where Gardenglow's was gentle, DarkHeart's had underoots of rebellion, wildness. "Have fun mother." DarkHeart said, leaving out her father and looking at him with her icy eyes.

Paws just snorted, "Come along dear." He said, turning around gruffly, walking away from the house. Gardenglow waved one more time and walked off behind her mate.

DarkHeart slammed the top half of the door closed when they were out of sight. Locking both sections of the now one door, she looked around for something to vent maliciously on. She decided that she should wake up Rattles and go to the forest and start kicking on trees, she atleast could do that knowing the trees wouldn't get hurt badly. Rattles would be okay with her, Rattles never wandered off far from her side, and DarkHeart would never vent her rage out on the tiny baby. Rattles and her mother Gardenglow were the only ones that actually showed her some love, motherly and sisterly. She'd never know what fatherly, friendly, or true love felt like, she'd be alone when she left her mother, and Rattles grew up and went away, maybe to live a happily ever life.

In Dream Valley, the place of friendship, love, and dreams, if you were a black color or had a marking like a breaking heart, it was best everyone stayed away from you. Oh sure, they did it nicely enough, when you walked by they would smile at you, the younger more innocent ones might wave, but they never would talk to you. They never would strike up a conversation, you would have to, and shortly after be cut off with them needing to leave. The few boy ponies would look at you, sighing, and stare at you longingly when you weren't 'looking' but then instantly act as though they were looking at a pretty flower or something when someone came around or you turned around and smiled at them. You weren't invited to parties, festivals, anything. You were an outcast to them. You were a pony tainted with darkness, and if someone became too friendly, they would become tainted too...

Dream Valley? Pft! Yeah right, more like Hypocrit Valley.

Walking through their home, DarkHeart entered her little sister's, Rattles, room. Her cool icyness dropped from her amythest eyes as she looked at the tiny baby sleeping in her crib. Rattles was a walking, talking, mischeif machine when she was awake...but while she was asleep, DarkHeart couldn't deny the cuteness of the little four-legged ball of soft purple haired, blue coated fluff.

She had been about Rattles age when the truth about the world started to sink into her. She had been so young and innocent, her large amythest eyes taking in everything, full of smiles and giggles. On her first outing into the outside world that she could remember was then, she had been taken out when Gardenglow's insistings finally had gotten to much for Paws and he let Gardenglow take her out of the house. DarkHeart had been so happy when Gardenglow carried her over to a small field where alot of young tiny ponies like herself were playing. They had all played together, it had been so much fun. But then the parents of her playmates appeared when they had seen the dark baby pony. One of the mothers even had snapped harshly at Gardenglow as she snatched her own child away from play with DarkHeart. DarkHeart had been devastated and cried between her mother's legs, as Gardenglow had to softly explain to her that this was the way everyone was going to treat her for most of her life. That they didn't see the goodness in the sweet little darling she had, but only the dark color of the pony's coat. DarkHeart was sure that lesson, had been the hardest for Gardenglow to teach, as it had been for DarkHeart to learn.

Rattles mumbled something, her large innocent pink eyes opening to look at her beloved older sister. Yawning the tiny pony raised a tiny blue hoof to rub out the sleep in her eyes. "Gud mowning DawkHeawt." Rattles cooed. "More like good afternoon, c'mon, I need to vent some of my anger, I'm sure the trees won't mind." DarkHeart said, reaching into the crib and picking the ball of blue fluff up and setting her back down on the carpetted floor. Little Rattles had to gallop beside DarkHeart who was barely in a trot. DarkHeart picked up Rattles, deciding it would be better to just let her ride, and left the house.

"I wish bang all of them bang at that party bang other than Mama bang would just go away!" DarkHeart yelled angrily, smashing her hooves against a particularly large trunked oak. Even the darn animals of Dream Valley avoided DarkHeart, all she really had for a companion was little Rattles, who would stick up for her, like her Mama. Her mother was starting to get shunned, but since so many girls liked Paws, they treated her nicely infront of him. Gardenglow was becoming more and more solitary and quiet than she had ever been before.

See? You became tainted if you associated with a dark pony.

Whatever chance Rattles had with the world, it had been threatened because she stuck up for her sister. But the other ponies didn't seem to mind, and just cooed over her more. Rattles got sick of it quick though and would always leave to find her. Rattles adored her, wanted to be just like her, DarkHeart didn't. DarkHeart wanted Rattles to hate her, to throw her nose up and not even look at her tainted sister, be like her father...be accepted and grow up and live happily ever after, just like her sister never would. Grow up and fall in love with a boy pony and be happy. DarkHeart tried to make Rattles hate her in the beginning...but she never could really be unkind to the fluffball that looked up to her...she couldn't bring herself to harm the little thing, so she gave up and became a close friend with her little sister.

She blinked dazedly when an acorn dropped on her head. She looked up into the tree with one eye, rubbing the top of her head irritantly, gazing at the brown squirrel shaking it's small paw at her, looking at her as irritated as she was. "Evil squirrels..." DarkHeart hissed, going silent when she saw the squirrel fly from the branch and fall on the ground, probably seeing stars as it had been smacked with a rock. DarkHeart looked in the direction the rock had come from, to see little Rattles with a very determind and satisfied look on her face. She had kicked that rock up in the tree and knocked out the squirrel....that kid could be amazing at times. DarkHeart gently rubbed her nose in her sister's hair, "Alright you little imp, that's not nice...that's only what I'm allowed to do." She said. Rattles gave her a pout, "Why? Why canw't I fwow fings at peepul being mean to you?" Rattles asked, looking up at DarkHeart as she raised her slender black head to look where the squirrel was. Trotting over, she gently picked up the still knocked out squirrel, putting it up on a low branch. She looked back at Rattles, going over to her. She had vented enough infront of the child, she didn't want Rattles to become violent like her. She looked up at the growing night sky, "It's getting late, let's head back, it's almost your bed time." DarkHeart said, putting the small baby on her back. She took off into a gallop back home. Reaching home, she locked the door and put Rattles to bed after feeding her.

DarkHeart wandered into her room. Her room had been set up in pink, and used to have butterflies border running along the top. But in a rage once, they had come home, Paws had ripped the border down and thrown it away. DarkHeart had taken it on herself and painted over where the border had been with black, and put beautiful butterflies along the black border. She had a small bookcase on one side of her room, right next to her bed. It was filled with various books Gardenglow had managed to get, and a few books and stories DarkHeart had written, and a drawer filled with her drawings and few paintings. Her bed had a pink comforter with red flowers on it, but after a time, Gardenglow gave into her daughter's wishes and gave her black sheets and pillow shams.

DarkHeart sighed, pulling a book from her bookcase and starting to read it as she laid down on her bed. She listened to the songs of the crickets outside as she was lulled to sleep by her reading and the soft symphony outside.

-- ---------------------------------------------- 

At some point morning DarkHeart awoke to the sound of crashing and Rattles' crying. Dashing out of her room she hurried into the kitchen to find Rattles amist a bunch of broken pieces of a plate. It had been filled with cookies, from the looks of all the cookies laying on the floor now. Coming over to her little sister she nuzzled the crying baby's head, "Shhh shhh it's alright, I'll clean it up." DarkHeart soothed. Rattles sniffled but got up, picking up a cookie as she went back to her room. DarkHeart started to clean up the mess, noticing the trash needed to be taken out. After blowing off the cookies that could be saved, she put the others in the trash, holding her nose, and carried the foul smelling bag outside to the outer trash container.

After struggling with the heavy thing for a few minutes, she managed to throw it into the can and close the lid and rid the putrid smell as best she could. Walking away she started to notice how quiet it was. Oh sure yeah, birds were chirping and stuff...but...there wasn't the sound of playing or talking or any sound of the ponies of Dream Valley.

Walking inside she first went into her parents room.....nothing. Inspecting it further she guessed they hadn't come home at all! Had the party lasted over night!? Surely the ponies couldn't stay up that long! I mean some of them were babies!

Rattles began crying from behind her, making DarkHeart jump and spin around to look at the crying blue and purple newborn. "Whewe's Mama and Daddie?" Rattles asked tearily. "I...I don't know Rattles..." DarkHeart said truthfully, "They must still be at the party." "Den wets go get dem!" Rattles reasoned. DarkHeart looked at her as if she had just asked her to rip her hair out, "But Rattles...we CAN'T go." DarkHeart tried to explain. Rattles began only crying again. Wincing, DarkHeart decided she could just say she was coming to check on Mother...it's not like they would punish her or anything. "Alright Alright...we'll go." DarkHeart said, picking up her baby sister as Rattles began to cheer. Placing her sister on her back, DarkHeart gallopped off to the Dream Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm hmmm...why didn't the ponies come back from the party last night? Why is it so quiet? So many questions, you'll just have to read and find out!

Disclaimer: Please...do I look like Hasbro?...I might sell this story to them though....anyone you don't know, like DarkHeart, is mine.

-- ------------------------------------------------ 

DarkHeart peeked her head in cautiously looking around to make sure no-one saw her or Rattles enter. To her suprise, there was no-one, at all around! The castle was as silent as the valley.

'Maybe, they're all asleep in various rooms?' DarkHeart thought to herself as she entered to lonely grand hallway. She wandered into the grand ballroom, and guessing from the looks of it, it was the place the party had been held. Various delicacies laid out along tables, covered in white sheets, lining the walls. "Why did they throw this dang ball anyways?" DarkHeart muttered to herself.

"Mama says you shouldnw't use dose wowds DawkHeawt." Rattles chidded to her sister when she hear her curse.

"Oh..yeah, sorry...but Mama's not here right now is she?" DarkHeart asked, then instantly regretted when Rattles began crying again. "Sorry! Sorry! Rattles, please don't cry! You know I didn't mean to be nasty to you!" DarkHeart tried to calm the tiny pony down.

"Hello? Is someone there!?" A voice cried out from under one of the tables. DarkHeart blinked, turning her head around, Rattles' crying ceasing in curiousity. "Uhm...yes, you mind coming out?" DarkHeart called.

The sheets hanging over the side of one table fluttered as a blue colored, white haired baby dragon stepped out. He was a strange looking dragon. He looked like a blue kitten made of scales, and had creamish white hair flowing down from the top of his face down to near the middle of his back, and then at the end of his long whip-like tail, it fluffed out like a lion's tail. His eyes were green like a cat's, and he only reached the size of a kitten, of course he was just a baby. He also had some blue wings, tucked at his sides, but unfortunatly, he probably couldn't yet use them. "My goodness! How did you escape her!?" The dragon asked, staring at them incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" DarkHeart asked.

"The witch of course! You were here weren't you?!" The dragon cried out.

"No...no I wasn't here, I'm not usually welcomed by other ponies. Notice my coat?" DarkHeart asked. The dragon blinked, "Oh...oh a dark pony..." He said softly, DarkHeart looked away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honestly!" The dragon tried to explain. "It's alright...I'm use to it." DarkHeart replied.

"Now wha about dis witch?" Rattles asked, popping her head out from behind DarkHeart's neck so she could be seen. The dragon jumped, "Oh my! Oh Oh sorry, I'm still just so jittery." He calmed himself, and decided to tell them the story.

"My name is Flicker, I was invited here with my father, Spike. It was Majesty's birthday-"

"So that's why they threw it." DarkHeart interrupted. Flicker gave her a look, "Oh..sorry." DarkHeart apologized.

"As I was saying, it was Majesty's birthday, and so she of course invited everyone under her rule and her friends. Spike is a close friend to Majesty, so we were invited. It was a grand party! Music, food, dancing, socializing..." Flicker slowed at the sight of DarkHeart's look turning icy.

"It's not you, Flicker....it's just, my life hasn't been the greatest here being a dark pony." DarkHeart explained when she heard him slow down.

"Oh..." Flicker tried to stifle a cough. "Well..uhm...Anyways, it was about midnight, and the ponies were still having the time of their lives...when the clock finished it's last chime however, there was a sudden chill that ran through all of the ballroom, I of course dashed under the table to find some warmth. I heard strange cackling and a horrid sounding woman's voice speaking in this strange language. I peeped my head out to see what was going on, only to see all of the ponies looking like they had just been put into a trance. I stuck my head back under the table, remembering my father had told me trancing spells can only affect you if you look at the one doing the trancing, and hear the spell. When the woman's chanting was done, and I had enough courage to peep out again, no-one was here."

"So you say there was a WITCH here?....And now everyone's gone? HALLELUJAH! I finally get some peace in my life! WH00T!" DarkHeart rejoiced, finally thinking now those that caused her to suffer were gone.

"But DawkHeawt! Mama's gone too!" Rattles began sniffling, her pink eyes turning red as tears welled up.

"Oh no, no please Rattles don't cry!" DarkHeart begged, she hated how her sister could make her fall to her knees asking her to not cry. Rattles didn't hear her sister's plea and started bawling. "Please Rattles! Please please stop!" DarkHeart begged more, Rattles only cried more.

"Alright! Alright! If it will make you stop crying, we'll go find them!" DarkHeart said, growing desprate. Rattles sobs slowed as she blinked looking up at her sister, "Pwomise?" Rattles asked.

DarkHeart bit her lip. Go and save those who had caused her so much loneliness in the world? Those who condemned her because of her coat!? Help THEM!?

...But...

Rattles was right, Mama was with them. She had been the one there for her most of her life, the one she had always run to crying when those hurt her. She had been the one to show DarkHeart that there was some good in this world...even though it was small, it was still there. And besides, even though Rattles would cry awhile she would finally not be able to cry anymore...but that guilt of not helping their mother would still be in DarkHeart's heart, no matter how dark it supposedly was.

Fine. She'd do it. Not for those that had hurt her, not because she was a saint, not because she wanted to be a hero in anyone's eyes.

DarkHeart would do it for the only one other than Rattles that cared, for Gardenglow, her mother.

"Yes, I promise." DarkHeart answered after a few seconds.

"Gud!" Rattles smiled.

"I'll come with you, we should go see the sea ponies, because the most wisest things live in the sea." Flicker said, jumping onto DarkHeart's back as she put Rattles back on her.

"Hey! No hitchhicking!" DarkHeart said indignatly.

"Ehehehe, I'm alot smaller than you, we can get their faster if we both ride on you." Flicker said logically.

"Lazy dragon...." DarkHeart mumbled, gallopping out of the Dream castle towards the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep going! =D

Disclaimer: Sure I own them! In my wildest dreams maybe!

-- ---------------------------------------- 

DarkHeart was growing tired, galloping all day with your little sister and a dragon on your back could make you that way. She started to slow to a canter.

"Hey, don't slow down now! We're almost there!" Flicker said, gaining a nasty scowl from DarkHeart.

"Oh be quiet, you said that an hour ago!" She huffed. Rattles was asleep from the ride, well, the kid always did like to sleep.

"No no, I'm sure now, can't you hear it?" Flicker asked, flicking his cat-like ear around. DarkHeart grumbled, but started to listen. He was right! She was starting to hear the sound of waves washing against the sand. Neighing loudly, DarkHeart forgot her tired body and galloped ahead. The dark trees began to let light through as they became set less and less together and the ground became more sandy and soft.

The sea spread out calmly infront of the three, no clouds or winds made the sea stir up, and the day was just perfect for surfing and such. "So uh...how are we gonna get the sea ponies?" DarkHeart asked, looking back at Flicker.

"You're gonna have to go out into the water as far as you can without us drowning, and someone had to blow a conch shell."

"You have a conch shell?" She looked back at the sea warily.

"Eh...well I know where one is hidden...Hold on." Flicker jumped off DarkHeart's back, dashing off.

He didn't return until near sunset...DarkHeart looking pretty peeved at the panting dragon. "What took you!?" She barked down at him as she stood up from the little bed in the sand she had made when he didn't come back right away. Rattles was giggling and running around the water, following it when it retreated, and running away from it giggling when it rushed forward.

"Hey pant It was pant a ways off! pant Geez...give me a pant break." Flicker wheezed.

"Yeah yeah, you get a break when I get my Mama back. Rattles!" DarkHeart called. Rattles gallopped up on her tiny legs, then giggled wildly as DarkHeart picked her up and put Rattles on her back, Flicker leaping on behind Rattles.

DarkHeart took a deep breath, "Alright...here we go." 'I really hope there aren't pony-eating-sharks out there.'

DarkHeart started to gingerly step into the sea, going out further and further, until it reached to about the middle of her body. "I think this is as far as I can go Flicker, blow the hor-er-shell."

Flicker snickered lightly at her little mess up but raised the conch shell to his lips. Taking a deep breath, he blew hard, sending out a bellowing sound. DarkHeart resisted the urge to cover her ears as Rattles clung to her neck in fright, even though she had been warned...kinda.

Nothing...just waves.

"Uhhh....Flicker?" DarkHeart looked back at him irritably. Flicker gulped, "I swear it worked last time me and my Dad were here! Just wait alittle longer!"

DarkHeart huffed but waited. As the sun slowly began to dip below the horizon, she saw something riding on the waves. Strange forms in various pastel and some wild bright colors. When she heard the laughter and giggling, that confirmed it, the sea ponies had come!

------------------------

They surrounded her at all sides, looking at her very untrustingly. Great, not only discriminated by air or land, but also by sea! "What do you want?" One of the yellow ones asked. She was a dark golden yellow with pinkish white curls, and a star on her chest like some kind of necklace, but this was her marking.

"Calm down sea ponies, she's not a bad pony, despite her coat. We're trying to find help to save the ponies of Dream Valley." Flicker explained. The sea ponies narrowed their eyes for a moment, but trusted Flicker's word. A blue one with green mane and a shell for a marking swam forward abit, "What happened to them Flicker?" She asked.

"Remember that yesterday was Majesty's birthday? Well, at her party, some witch crashed it and stole all the ponies!" Flicker exclaimed, all of the sea ponies gasping and then starting to murmur panically between each other.

A purple colored one with blue mane and a ocean wave as a marking looked at DarkHeart suspiciously. "Why wasn't she or that baby caught?" She asked, making the other sea ponies turn and look at DarkHeart and Rattles suspiciously too.

"Hey hey! Why would I steal the ponies? I live with them darnit! And for goodness sake, I'm only saving them because my Mama's with them, I don't like them, we weren't at the party because I'm not invited to those things because of my dark coat, happy Fish Breath?!" DarkHeart snapped angrily.

"DarkHeart! There's no need for name calling. But really guys, she wouldn't have helped this witch, I doubt greatly that she would be saving them since they pretty much treat her like you all are. She's probably only in it to save her Mama." Flicker said, looking at DarkHeart, who threw her head hauntily in the air.

"Darn right."

The Blue one shushed all the suddenly gossipy ponies, "Alright alright, that's enough of that. Alright, if you trust her Flicker, I trust her. Besides, I doubt a cute little pony like that would stick around a bad person." The blue sea pony smiled fondly at Rattles, who giggled at hid her face in her sister's red hair. "Okay, we can't really help you, since we're stuck to living in the sea, but we can tell you of this jewel that might be able to help you, but you must be pure of heart to wish on it. It grants any pure of heart one wish. It's on MangoTango island, just off the coast aways. C'mon sea ponies, let's get a ride for these three, I don't think they can swim there." She looked over at the purple and a pink sea pony, who both dived into the water and disappeared.

"Uhm...where are they going?" DarkHeart asked.

"To call up an old friend of ours, just wait a few minutes." The blue sea pony said.

After a few minutes, the purple and pink sea pony appeared again, and a huge hump of green followed behind them. DarkHeart stared at it for a few minutes, "Is that a..?"

"Yup, this is our friend Monty, the giant sea turtle. You told Monty about the trouble right Wavechaser?" The Blue one asked looking at the purple. The purple nodded in answer. "Good, looks like you three have a ride. Though turtles are pretty slow on land, Monty is a very fast swimmer, he'll get you to MangoTango island before the moon sets." The Blue said, swimming over to DarkHeart and plucking Rattles off gently and putting her on the giant sea turtle's back. DarkHeart came closer to the turtle's back, and let Flicker get off onto Monty. Then looking at it, she looked at the Blue sea pony, now at her side. "Uhm...I don't think I can get on."

"Sure you can." The blue sea pony smiled, and before DarkHeart could ask, she was suddenly pushed up on the back of the sea turtle, face forward, her chest laying flat on the ground and rear in the air, back legs stuck up in the air, gently falling back down as DarkHeart started to get back on her feet.

"Just tapp on his back three times when you're ready! Good luck!" With that, the sea ponies dived back into the water and vanished.

Now standing on all fours, DarkHeart looked around at the emptiness, feeling like she was on some itty bitty island. Looking down at the strange patterns on the turtle's back, she gently tapped Monty's shell three times with her hoof, and almost fell off when he lurched forward, in the direction of MangoTango Island.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep going! =D

Disclaimer: No I don't own it, be happy lawyer men.

-- ---------------------------------------- 

MangoTango Island was a very jungly looking place. After thanking Monty, the trio decided it be best just to make a fire and camp out on the beach for the night. DarkHeart, being the oldest and 'bravest', was sent out to gather firewood.

Grumbling as she stumbled along in the dark, DarkHeart ran into everything and broke off what felt like wood. "But DarkHeart, you're the oldest, you should go into the jungle!" She grumbled in a horrible imitation of Flicker. "I'm gonna hurt that dragon if I find my way out of here." She griped. Throwing the sticks she had managed to gather, she stomped brattily along, feeling around for things.

That is before she ran into something very solid and warm.

Falling backwards she shook her head in confusion as she tried to figure out what she ran into. Sitting there in a kind of daze until she hear a male voice.

"Uhm...you alright?"

"Wh-who are you?" DarkHeart squeaked, okay, rule number one in her book was, when you run into something at night it's probably not a good thing.

"I'm Tiger...but who are you?" The voice asked, not recognizing DarkHeart's voice.

"I'm-I'm..I'm..."

"Nice to meet you I'm." The voice, belonging to someone named Tiger, joked.

"I'm DarkHeart." She finally managed to get it out.

"DarkHeart? Nice...." The male said. Neither could see one another, but guessing from what she had run into, he was bigger than her, and he could guess she was smaller than him. "You dropped your sticks." He stated obviously.

"My what? Oh oh! My sticks! Right!" DarkHeart hurriedly got up and started feeling around for the lost sticks, also feeling someone helping her, and occasionally rubbing her back with his nose as he did so. 'Yeah, come light one of us or both of us will be screaming.' DarkHeart thought. She guessed he was a pony, from his nose rubbing against her back as he put various sticks he found on the ground back onto her back.

"Are you a pony?" DarkHeart asked as she decided she had found all of them, looking back at the darkness her helper was in.

"Er...Well I guess you could say I am...more of a pegasus I guess, but I don't look like many of those normal earth ponies or pegusus." He answered.

"Oh." DarkHeart replied, "Uhm well, I gotta go back...my friends need fire and uh..."

"Alright, uhm, why don't I come with you to make sure you don't run into anything else?"

"Tha...that would be nice. Uhm thanks."

The two ponies started walking through the jungle back towards the beach. DarkHeart wasn't sure if they would come out where she had originally come from, but she could atleast see her helper in the waining gibbious moonlight.

Breaking through the treeline into the sandy beach, she was waiting for 'Tiger' to notice her black coat as she walked out into the moonlit beach, but the gasp, the questions...the obvious statement....they never came. Looking back at Tiger, she was the one to gasp actually.

He was proud and strong looking male pony, very defined muscles underneath his orange coat. He had a beautiful designed coat of stripes, so dark of a blue they looked black. His eyes were a deep bark moist blue, and his mane was a creamy color like the white of his undersides, with strips of his stripes running through them sometimes. His wings were tucked beside him The tips looking as if they were also tipped with white color, and wings striped. His tail was much like a tiger's tail, which split into two tails near the end of the tail, both tail endings tipped with that dark blue of his stripes. On his hind looked to be the symbol of a tiger roaring.

DarkHeart just stared at him amazed. He was more beautiful than any male she had ever seen in Dream Valley, though there were every few, they were usually very handsome.....but he....they couldn't even compare to him in her standards now!

Tiger shifted alittle uncomfortably under her wide eyed stare. She was a very pretty pony. He'd never really seen other ponies, except for the few that he had seen before his orange pegasus mother had taken him away to MangoTango island. But he'd never seen a dark coated pony like that, nor one with that striaght or color of hair, her eyes were also a very pretty amythest color. And her marking, thought alittle strange, maybe ominous, was very intruiging. He wondered slightly what she would look like with wings.

"Uhm...something wrong DarkHeart?" He asked gently.

DarkHeart broke out of her daze, shaking her head violently, "No No, sorry, nothing's wrong, I've just never...You've...uhm...your coat is very beautiful." She said finally, cheeks turning crimson under her black fur.

"Oh, well I like your coat too." Tiger said smiling.

Now she was blushing worse, so hard she thought her fur might be turning red. "Uhm...thank you, um...let-let's go find my friends."

-----------------

after walking along the beach awhile, DarkHeart finally spotted Rattles, "Rattles!"

"Dare she is Fwicker!" Rattles called, gallopping on her short tinie legs to her sister. Tiger looked at DarkHeart, "So that's Rattles?" He asked. While they had walked, DarkHeart had explained the whole sitiuation to Tiger. Tiger, after living on the island so long, knew exactly where to find the jewel for them. "Yep, that's my little sister." DarkHeart replied.

"Ooooo, who dis?" Rattles asked, looking up at Tiger, smiling. "Did DawkHeawt find herself a wiald man?" Rattles asked cheekily. Oh Yeah, really innocent child.

"Um Rattles, this is Tiger, he lives on this island and knows where the jewel is. Tiger, this is Rattles, my little sister." DarkHeart introduced.

"Pweasure to met ya!" Rattles said happily, shaking hooves with him.

Finally Flicker trotted up to the group, blinking at Tiger, "Whoa...nice coat." Was the first thing to tumble out of the dragon's mouth.

"Thanks." Tiger replied.

"Uhm, DarkHeart you got the firewood?" Flicker asked, going onto a new subject.

"Yeah." She said, dropping it down on the sandy beach, "Light it up."

Flicker took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could onto the sticks, tiny little splarks [Splarks(my word): something in between a small flame and a spark] splashing out onto the sticks, catching light and starting up a small fire.

"Stay with us tonight." DarkHeart invited.

"Alright. Sure hope it doesn't rain." Tiger smiled at his little joke as he made himself a bed around the fire. Rattles waited for DarkHeart to situate herself and plopped down beside her, as Flicker took another side on the fire.

"Tomorrow the jewel hunt begins..." DarkHeart murmured to Tiger as she drifted to sleep, Rattles and Flicker soon following.

Staring at the flames, Tiger wondered about the future, "Yeah...tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Keep going! =D

Disclaimer: =P No you estupida children, I don't own it!

-- ---------------------------------------- 

"So this is the place huh?" DarkHeart asked, staring ahead.

"Uh-huh." Tiger answered.

Before the group of 4 was a giant temple like building, with a large doorway and tunnel leading into the dark. Gulping slightly, DarkHeart looked at Flicker, "You mind holding a torch in your tail Flicker?"

"What you scared of the dark or something?"

"Yeah well kinda..."

"Pft, some dark pony." Flicker scoffed, getting a nasty look from DarkHeart as he blew a torch on, and curled his tail around it.

Now ready, the group walked inside the temple.

The floors and walls were dusty and moist, cave-like and barely used anymore probably, strange ivyish vines slipped down some of the walls, hanging over various writtings and pictures. The tunnel went on and on forever.

"Awe we dere yet?" Rattles whined beside DarkHeart. "No."

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No."

"Well when awe we gonna be dere!?"

"Right now."

"YAY!"

After much 'Now' 'No' converstation, the group of 4 had reached a large room at the end of the tunnel. It was circular, a strange design all over the floor and writtings all over the wall. On the opposite end of the room was a giant stone human warrior, holding a huge stone sword. And in the middle of this large room...was a pedestal, and floating just above this pedestal was a round ball of what looked like amythest crystal.

"There it is...." Flicker said softly. The group gently stepped toward it. Gently picking up Rattles with her mouth, DarkHeart stretched out her neck towards the pedestal. Rattles took hold of the small round amythest ball smiling, "Gotcha."

However the jewel let out a strange pulse of energy and light. The light started running through the designs in the floors and carvings in the wall. all going towards the Stone warrior.

The next thing was terrifying...

Because...

The Stone warrior....

STOOD UP!


	6. Chapter 6

KEEP GOING!

Disclaimer: Nope...all the rights I have is over this story...and most of the characters except for Rattles and Paws and GardenGlow and...rambles off names of various old and new ponies

-- ------------------------------------------- 

"That can't be good..."

All four screamed bloody murder as the giant stone warrior stood to his full hieght. Raising his large stone sword, he slammed it down where where our heroes were, which they of course, had already evactuated about 3 seconds ago.

The temple walls and roof shook violently as the stone warrior stomped after the 4 running and screaming like manics.

"Got a plan?!" Tiger yelled over the other two screaming to DarkHeart.

"Naht whe'lly!" DarkHeart called back, trying to talk with the jewel in her mouth. She had snatched it from Rattles so she wouldn't waste the wish on trying to get the stone warrior to go away.

"YOU BETTER BE THINKING OF ONE!" Tiger yelped as the foot of the stone warrior smashed down behind them.

"GAHHHHHHH-thumuuuuum! OH NO!" DarkHeart shrieked.

"What NOW!?" Flicker yelled from behind.

"I SWALLOWED THE JEWEL!" DarkHeart screamed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Tiger shrieked, but before DarkHeart could answer, they had to jump a large pile of rocks that had collected in the front of the temple, either that or be squished!

"RUN BY THAT TREE OVER THERE!" Flicker called, pointing over to DarkHeart's left.

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE I LEFT THE CONCH IN IT, YOU WANNA RUN ALL OVER THIS ISLAND AND BE SQUISHED WHEN YOU RUN OUT OF ENERGY!?" Flicker snapped loudly.

DarkHeart did as she was told. Flicker managed somehow to grab into the tree and snatch out the conch, but lost his balance and was now hanging on by his claws in DarkHeart's hind. Rattles was screaming like crazy, Tiger was no-where to be seen, the stone giant was just behind them! GAHHHHH! AND THERE WAS NO MORE PLACES TO RUN!

DarkHeart looked back as she galloped into the water, only being able to get so deep. Tiger flew in from behind DarkHeart yelling out to him by bucking Flicker off into the air flying, and Tiger flying downward to her and snatching up Rattles.

"GO! Save my sis and Flicker, GO!"

Tiger couldn't argue with her and flew away like the wind, Flicker hanging from his mane and Rattles, crying and screaming, hanging from his mouth. 'Don't Look Back!'

He couldn't help himself, and turned to look back as the Giant Stone warrior was raising his sword like a gilloutine blade about to set loose on the black coated pony making a futile attempt to swim away. The giant started to swing down, the sword was coming!


	7. Chapter 7

MUHAHAHHAHAHHAH! I am the evil one for stopping right there. Keep going to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: Nah-uh, still don't own it.

-- ---------------------------------------- 

Tiger threw his head away as he heard the loud sword smash into the water. She couldn't have survived. She was gone.

Rattles was now not screaming out of fear but crying and screaming for DarkHeart. Tiger didn't feel the need to cry, but he guessed it was okay for Rattles, DarkHeart had been her only sister, all they had left in the world was each other and trying to get their Mama and the rest of the ponies back. She had been alittle honorable, in the end.

He heard Flicker sniff a couple of times, not crying, just sniffling to keep from letting the few tears for DarkHeart fall.

Tiger pulled his head back and laid the crying Rattles on his back, leaving Flicker to try and comfort the poor tiny baby.

It would take half a day to reach the other beach. Rattles cried the whole trip. Nothing would comfort the child, Tiger doubted anything would.

Reaching the beach, Tiger was glum, Flicker was glum, Rattles was unreachable. Rattles took a place right on the sand, looking out towards MangoTango Island, and stared, as if waiting for something. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she never seemed to notice, she would just stare ahead. Gone was the chasing of the waves on the beach, instead, she sat, letting them swarm around her, and then retreat, as if along with tiny bits of her childish sanity.

Tiger and Flicker decided to camp out along the beach. They had no clue how long it had been since Rattles had eaten, they heard her stomach grumble a couple of times, but she wouldn't move from that spot that she chosen when they landed. They finally had to give it to her where she could stare ahead and still eat.

It was long past her bedtime. She didn't care. Her ears would flick sometimes as she heard Tiger and Flicker both softly snoring around the fire they had made. They wouldn't leave her....but she didn't care.

Sure her companions were asleep, Rattles got up. She wandered down the sea-line, following the jagged tracings in the sand the water had made. "DarkHeart...." She mumbled to herself.

Rattles had always looked up to DarkHeart. DarkHeart wasn't a bad pony like everyone wanted to believe. DarkHeart was a good pony, like everyone else, you just had to want to find the good. Would you want to be good, even when every time you do something good, you're still considered bad? After a time, some people can still take it, and Rattles guessed they were better role models maybe...but DarkHeart never lashed out at anyone publicly. DarkHeart stayed in private when she lashed out, and never at another pony, no, if she lashed out it would be in her songs, in her pictures, in bashing the tree trunks. So sure, bashing the tree trunks was alittle violent, but it's not as if DarkHeart could really harm the trees she chose to bash her hooves against.

Rattles was sure that DarkHeart never wanted to be someone's role model. She remembered when she was slightly younger how DarkHeart would disclude her to try to make Rattles hate her. But she couldn't. Rattles couldn't hate DarkHeart, she never did something wrong to the others except be herself. Rattles had over heard her one night, saying she wished Rattles would hate her so Rattles wouldn't get tainted by her. Tainted? By what? The good that's locked inside of you, DarkHeart?

And it wasn't all one sided. Oh no. Rattles knew that DarkHeart needed her, just as much as she needed DarkHeart. DarkHeart needed to see that there was love for her not only in her mother, but in other places. Where Rattles needed DarkHeart emotionally and physically, DarkHeart needed Rattles emotionally.

...Why was she thinking all of this in past tense?

It never really registered to Rattles that DarkHeart could die that early....dying was for old ponies and old animals right? DarkHeart wasn't that old...why did she have to die so young? Why did she have to die when she was actually trying to show the world she had good in her?

It was the witch's fault.

All the witch's fault. The witch had to be defeated.

Rattles looked up at the sky as she plopped back down into the sand. The moon was high, a half moon....kinda like her half heart. It was like a hole had been shot into her, DarkHeart....

"It's past your bed time." A voice said behind her.

No.....

Rattles' eyes grew wide as she slowly turned her head to look behind her. Black kneecaps. Black upperlegs. Black chest. Black neck and blood red striaght mane. Amythest met pink.

"YOU'WE AWIVE!" Rattles cried joyfully, tears appearing the second time today, but this time out of joy.

"I must have nine lives or something." DarkHeart chuckled as she nuzzled her crying little sister's tears away.


	8. Chapter 8

=D Awwww....Okay keep going.

Disclaimer: Nah-uh, still don't own it.

-- ---------------------------------------- 

(Going on while Rattles is wandering the beach.)

Tiger mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over. He opened his blue eyes to see Rattles was gone. It's not like he could blame the kid...he understood what it was like to lose a sibling. Heck...he understood what probably DarkHeart was going through.

His mother had been an orange pegasus. She traveled the world over seeking something she could never find. That's where her name came from...Wistful.

'Wistful was different from most pony pegasus, she felt the need to be alone, to travel and find love. Not stay in Dream Valley and learn how to make cookies and gumdrops...as she had put it once. The only time she had probably settled down was once, with a strange tiger-like pony. His history on his father were sketchy, but he never really asked his dad much about it. Wistful and my dad had twins, my brother and I. At one point in our lives, everything was stable and wonderful in the tropical paraidise we lived in. But no paraidise can exist forever. You see the problem with tropical places is storms. And one storm ruined my mother and my paraidise.

I was about 2 or so, the storm over taking the island. Winds were howling and screaming. All the unicorns of the island, which are noted to have power over the weather many times, where called out to try to stop the storm. My mother and I were pegasi, my brother and father were unicorns. That year, the unicorns didn't the stop the storm, or atleast not for us. When the storm had finally lifted, of the few unicorns left standing, my father and brother were not one of them. My mother and I found my brother in a tree, and my father on the banks of a lake.

We buried our dead due to that storm, my father and brother included. My mother couldn't stay anymore and left with me.

Wistful refused to go to Dream Valley, she wanted to go somewhere where she hadn't gone before. So I traveled with my mother, and at the age of 4, I finally stuck it out on my own. I had been heading to Dream Valley for awhile now, and stopped at the small MangoTango Island for a rest. Who was I to know that a pretty dark pony on a quest would bump into me?

She seemed pretty bashful with me in the darkness, I wasn't sure why. It's not like we were doing anything bad together, just picking up firewood she had dropped. I saw her even more jittery the closer we got to the beach, I even saw her wince and hesitate going into the moonlight, she stared alot too. She was different. To say the least!'

Tiger rolled over again, coming out of his thoughts. 'And now the bashful, jittery, pretty dark pony is dead.' Tiger thought realistically, though the harshness bit at him. He looked out to see Rattles sitting where she had been, staring at the half moon.

Tiger head twirled as a heard a strange shuffle, my eyes widdening as he recognized the pretty black pony, DarkHeart. What? Did she have nine lives and not tell them?!

She made a face to tell Tiger to stay quiet as she limped slightly towards Rattles, lining up behind her.

"It's past your bed time." Tiger hear her say.

He watched smiling slightly as Rattles slowly drank in her sister's appearance, recognizing it and crying out, "YOU'WE AWIVE!"

"I must have nine lives or something." Tiger hear her mumble against her sister's cheek, wiping the tears away. He couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

=3 Yup, inside views into two of the other main character's heads. You wanna make them round don't ya? Anyways! Keep going!

Disclaimer: Nah-uh, still don't own it.

-- ---------------------------------------- 

In the morning, after dealing with the howling of Flicker, apparently he wasn't to keen on seeing a 'ghost' in the morning, DarkHeart explained she managed to escape by a few inches, just hurting her leg alittle, when Monty managed to save her and get her away. The stone warrior couldn't go much further into the sea without his body falling appart. With this all explained, the group set out for Dream Valley. Tiger flew above with Flicker riding him, and DarkHeart galloping below with Rattles on her back. They made pretty good time to the Dream Castle.

At about Dream Castle, without any hope until the jewel came out of DarkHeart [Ewwww...no don't worry, it has a purpose for being swallowed.] they might as well investigate. Strange enough, as they reached the ballroom they started to feel very chilly. What greeted them down the ballroom hallway suprised them the most! The walls were starting to collect ice! And the doors, they were already covered!

"What's going on?!" DarkHeart exclaimed. Before anyone answered, Tiger busted the door out with his hoof.

"HHEEeeeyyyy! Don't do that Tiger! They'll make me pay for it!" DarkHeart griped. Tiger just gave her a slightly annoyed look and looked around. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING was covered in ice! Rattles stared in from behind her sister's head, "Wha in de wowld is going on?"

"I don't-ahhhhhh!" DarkHeart suddenly shrieked out in pain as she tried to enter the icy ballroom. Purple light shot out from her forehead as a diamond shaped crystal horn started growing out of screaming DarkHeart's forehead. When the light faded, an amythest colored four pointed horn stuck out of her forehead. DarkHeart's head fell down, her body panting after so much pain.

Tiger looked over her worriedly, as Rattles looked up at her worriedly, and Flicker stared at the horn, "You alright DarkHeart?" Tiger asked.

"I'm fine....pant what happened?"

"You goo a hown!"

"I what!?"

"She said you grew a horn."

DarkHeart looked at them skeptically, then looked down at her reflection and screamed, seeing the horn out of her head.

"WHAT THE HECK!? I'M AND EARTH PONY NOT A UNICORN!"

"Well apparently after swallowing the jewel, it made you a unicorn." Flicker said sagely.

"What?"

"You swallowed the jewel remember? You're not a pure heart, so clearly you can't make a wish on the jewel, but the jewel must have sensed that the cause is good, so found another way to help you." Flicker theorized.

"By making me a unicorn? How is that gonna help!? I haven't had the magic training most unicorns have, I can't control powers!!"

"Well you better start learning." Tiger advised.

"Thanks for the support Tiger." DarkHeart said sarcastically.

"Any time." Tiger smirked.

DarkHeart groaned. "Alright Alright, lets just look and see what we can find." All four split up to search different parts of the room.

After a few minutes of silent searching, Rattles chirped up, "Hey...look at this!"

Gathering around Rattles, the group looked down at a strange pattern on the floor, it seemed to be where the ice was the highest too. Looking at DarkHeart she flicked her head, "Twy ice picking down dere."

"With my horn!!? That could hurt! Get Flicker to flamethrow it."

"But I can barely make sparks!"

"We'll do it together alright, stop whining."

Together, the dragon, and now unicorn started work on the ice. Flicker seemed like the Big bad wolf huffing and puffing out sparks as he was, and poor DarkHeart looked like some kind of dipping bird, bringing her head up and down trying to drill in the ice.

After a looooooong wait, the puffed out dragon and numbhead unicorn had gotten through to the strange markings. DarkHeart complained of migraines while Flicker complained of lung burn.

Rattles sniffed the strange pattern then gingerly poked it with a hoof. To her amazement, her hoof sank through like the floor was made of water! "It must be a pordal!" She exclaimed pulling her hoof back. She got ready to jump in before Tiger grabbed her. "No, I'm going first of any of us, I can atleast fly."

"What does that got to do with anything?" DarkHeart snapped.

"Unless it's very very very windy, then flight is an advantage." He said, putting Rattles down and throwing his head back and diving neck deep in.

Looking around all he could see was the insides of what looked to be a....swan boat? He pushed himself further through, it was a swan boat! And it was pointing in the direction of a huge castle. Pulling back he looked at his companions.

"It leads to a swan boat, that goes to a castle."

All of them looked at one another.

"That could be where the witch is." DarkHeart thought. All nodded. "Then, it's worth a shot, c'mon!" With that, everyone started diving into the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

=D ONE MORE CHAPPIE TO GO! ...Uhm...don't ask about the swan boat.

Disclaimer: Nah-uh, still don't own it.

-- ---------------------------------------- 

4 in the swan boat wasn't that comfortable for the two larger ponies, who had to stand up, side by side, shoulders touching. Well, acutally Tiger didn't seem to mind, it was DarkHeart who was blushing. Thank the Lord for dark fur.

The swan boat slowly moved across the inky black lake, closer and closer towards the gigantic castle coming into view.

The castle was beautiful, but omionus and frighting all the same.

Long spiraling towers of grey colored crystal rose high into the sky, dark purple lights set up to darken the coloration of the stone colored crystal more. Infact, the closer they came, the more fortress like the castle became. Flags of a black color hung from windows with strange red symbols on them. Now extremely close, they saw a stairway that they would bump up against, and have to walk up to the large grand door. And who should be standing at the door but two guards. Two PONY guards.

DarkHeart had to keep from gasping. She didn't take much time into learning all the other ponies since they never talked to her anyways. But she knew them from the moment she saw them, now dressed in crystal armor holding spears. The swan boat slid and turned to it's side, bumping gently against the bottom of the stairway. Gingerly all 4 got out onto the stairway.

As they came closer, the two ponies crossed their spears. "What is your business with the queen?" Asked one pony meanly.

"We uh...have a message for the queen." DarkHeart answered.

"So many for one message?" The other asked.

"There are many messages, 4 pieces so that no-one can get the full message but the queen." DarkHeart thought up quickly.

The other ponies looked at one another then pulled their spears back, "Proceed."

The large crystal doors opened to the four. A butler like pony stood at the door, "The queen is in her witching tower, if you will follow me." The pony turned on her heel and started walking down the long corridor.

After 4 minutes the group knew they would get lost in this place. All the corridors looked the same! So many lefts and rights and turns and twists and stairs going up and down! It was a maze! They were helpless without the guide!

Finally the butler stopped at one corridor. "Go down this corridor, and to your left, is a door and a guard. If she will let you, enter that room."

"Thank you." DarkHeart said, watching the pony then turn and leave down the stairways.

Starting down the corridor, the guard stopped them, "The Queen has orders that no-one enter."

Tiger made a low growl and tackled the pony guard, making the guard lose her weapon, "Go!" He ordered, now struggling with the other pony. Flicker, DarkHeart, and Rattles dashed by, DarkHeart kicking open the door. "Alright witch! You're time is up!"

There infront of a large cauldren of spinning blue and white smoke was the witch, glaring at them coldly with ice eyes. She was like a human, but skin white, and blue hair put on top of her head. Her mouth was blue as her eyes. Dressed in what looked to be a bluish-white robe. She cackled evilly.

That's when DarkHeart started to notice her start aging. Slowly, she thought she saw little pieces of gray creep into the blue, and small lines appear in the icy white skin.

"Do you see it black pony!?" The witch snapped, coming around the cauldren. DarkHeart placed Rattles and Flicker behind her. "Hah, do you know why I stole your pony friends?" She hissed. Then she recoiled backwards snarling, "Of Course you don't, you are just the simple and foolish heroine sent to defeat the great witch, you don't care why she did this, just as long as you get your way, that your vision of good is saved."

"My vision..." DarkHeart shook her head, "Stop babbling about me being a heroine, why did you take all the ponies?!"

"Ahhh...because my little heroine...I needed them. You see, my existance is forever....but my youth, is fleeting...you see it now don't you?" The witch was slowly starting to look more and more older, starting to look in her 40's. "But you ponies, you are full of youthfulness...your kind....is how you say....my fountian of youth. Meerly drink your youthfulness and I become young and beautiful again! The grand and loved beautiful queen Nashiva! Why, with so many ponies, I could make an army, I said to myself. So I did. I stole them all, hypnotized them to do my biding, and when I get hungry for my youth again, I choose one and drink them dry!"

DarkHeart stared at the witch. That had to be one of the most sickest, most twisted ladies in the universe! "You monster!"

"Monster!? I? Because I wish for my youth? You do not need it!" She hissed. "And now as I am growing old...I think your baby sister will make me young again!"

Before DarkHeart could react, the witch's arm grew to an incredible length, snatching up Rattles by the neck. Cackling she drew Rattles closer to her.

"DAWKHEAWTTTT!!!" Rattles cried, struggling hard.

DarkHeart snarled, "Put her down!" She rammed forward, only to find she had been somehow magically chained. Snarling she tried to get loose, "RATTLES!" She screamed as she pawed the air.

The witch began to speak in that langauage again eyes turning hypnotic. Slowly poor Rattles stared into the witch's eyes her own eyes starting to swirl. Her body slowly started to release this blue cloud from her.

"NO!" DarkHeart rammed forward against the chains, now crying. Her horn lit up as those tears fell, the tears landing on the chains and eating through them like acid! "Magic...That's right I'm a unicorn now!" Looking forward she charged.

The cauldren spilled everywhere as DarkHeart smashed into it, throwing the witch backwards and releasing Rattles.

Shaking her head, Rattles quickly came out of her trance. Galloping to Flicker, who had also been chained like DarkHeart, she looked back at DarkHeart, who quickly spared a few tears and ate through his chains. "GO! Get out of here!" DarkHeart cried, watching Rattles and Flicker turn and zoom out of the room.

"NOOO! MY YOUTH!" The witch turned angrily at DarkHeart. "You filthy little dark pony! I will rip you limb from them then bring you back and do it all over again!" The witch snarled, as her body began to change shape.

Her body became the size of a 3 story house and became various body part of different animals. Her lower half turned into that of a cows, her torso into a human's, her arms were that of a gorilla's and her head some kind of piggish animal, with long tusk protruding from her lips. From above her ears long curled ram horns appeared. Her body was the color of black, cracks breaking through like ice in a rock, and her tail was like a birds tail made of ice crystals! In other words....AIHHEEE!

The monster roared loudly, and charged towards DarkHeart. Neighing in fear, DarkHeart galloped away, only to find that everything around her was black, only her and the monster she could see! She dodged as a punch, from the monster, came flailing down on her. Galloping trying to dodge the claws, punches, and swipes of the monster. She had to think up something!

_'Turn around and fight back. You have the power to do it.'_

'Who? Who just said that?! Don't tell me I'm losing it and gonna die!'

_'You're not gonna die if you just trust me, turn back and stand up to her, trust me. I'll give you the power.'_

DarkHeart gulped, dodging a fist and gallopping ahead alittle more. Screeching to a halt her body turned around on it own, to face the giant monster. Rearing up on her back legs she neighed bravely, to give herself confidence.

_'Now....CHARGE!'_

DarkHeart ran forward, gaining speed as the monster speeded towards her. In her full speed and the monster and her almost about to meet...

_'JUMP!'_

Pushing off on her back legs she flew upward towards the chest of the monster, slamming into it's chest. The monster gave out a loud scream as the blackened world around them started to blur and crack. DarkHeart felt herself falling, but never felt the impact....


	11. Chapter 11

This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, dada da de da da da la...dada da dum dum dum de da.... rambles on

Disclaimer: Nah-uh, still don't own it.

-- ---------------------------------------- 

"art...."

"Heart...?"

"DARKHEART!"

DarkHeart winced at the loud call of her name in her ear, gently fluttering her eyes open. Amythest this time met dark blue.

"Wha- what happened?" DarkHeart murmured pulling her head up, then laying it back down when she found it was very painful to move. "Ahh.." She whimpered.

"What ever you did, you defeated the witch and you're an earth pony again." Tiger answered as he helped the aching girl up.

DarkHeart leaned against Tiger for support. "Oohhh...that's nice...ooowww.." She whimpered more. "What about the other ponies?" She asked.

"Clueless to how you saved them all. It took me, Flicker, and Rattles awhile to get them to actually believe it. Though your mom believe it instantly." Tiger stated, smoothing her hair some, getting the dust that she had been laying in out of it. "C'mon, lets get back to Dream Valley...I'd like to get to know your family more..."

"Hmmm that's a new thing..."

As the two ponies walked out, deep in conversation, they didn't notice that a small wind picked up among the dust, and a small human-like whirl wind appeared for a few seconds, before blowing away.

.....End.....?


End file.
